Warriors American Idol
by Macey-the-Magical
Summary: The Warrior cats hold an American Idol! With Firestar as your host and judges Graystripe, Ferncloud, and Tigerstar, it's gonna be crazy! I saw a lot of these and just decided to make one! COMPLETE Thanks for voting, past reviewers!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey peeps! I saw a lot of these going around, and since I have no idea how to make a video and post it on YouTube, I decided to come up with this baby! Have fun with this!_

_______________________________________________________________________________

Warriors American Idol

Firestar - Hellooooo, Clan cats! And welcome to Warriors Idol! The one and only singing contest that separates good singers from bad singers AND prevents acne!

Some teenage audience member - Finally!

Firestar - ............ Okay, then! Let's meet the contestants! Please welcome Squirrelflight!

Squirrelflight - Hi everybody!

Firestar - Brambleclaw!

Brambleclaw - Hey, wassup!

Firestar - Crowfeather!

Crowfeather - Yeah, yeah, what's the point of cheering. It all ends with the apocalypse anyways.

Firestar - All righty then... Leafpool!

Leafpool - Heyaz!

Firestar - Jayfeather!

Jayfeather - What Crowfeather said.

Firestar - Why are there so many emo cats on my show?!?!?! *shakes himself* So next we have Lionblaze!

Lionblaze - 'Sup, peeps!

Firestar - Berrynose!

Berrynose - Hey, there. Let's win this!

Firestar - And lastly, Sandstorm! Love ya, sweetie!

Sandstorm - You too, hon!

Spottedleaf - WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!! *jumps out a window*

ALL CATS - ......................

Firestar - So! Let's get started off with Squirrelflight! Away you go!

Squirrelflight - This one's for Brambleclaw, and how I feel now that everyone knows--*sniff*--the truth!

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

Firestar - *bawls* *sniff sniff* That's my girl! That's my little girl! Judges?

**Graystripe - Yo, dawg!I mean, that was from da HEART! Five stars, homie!**

**Ferncloud - That was beautifully sung, Squirrelflight, great job. (And you have all my sympathy.)**

**Tigerstar - Too slow, I'd say. But a nice tune. Good job.**

Firestar - Awesome! Let's move on to the next contestant. Brambleclaw, take it away!

Brambleclaw - This one is also for Squirrelflight, and also everyone else who had lied to me. I sort of forgive you all, but it takes time.

_My eyes are open wide  
By the way I made it through the day  
I watch the world outside  
By the way I'm leaving out today_

I just saw Halley's Comet she waved  
Said "why you always running in place?"  
Even the man in the moon disappeared  
Somewhere in the stratosphere

Tell my mother, tell my father  
I've done the best I can  
To make them realize  
This is my life  
I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance

Please don't cry one tear for me  
I'm not afraid of what I have to say  
This is my one and only voice  
So listen close, it's only for today

I just saw Halley's Comet shooting  
Said "why you always running in place?"  
Even the man in the moon disappeared  
Somewhere in the stratosphere

Tell my mother, tell my father  
I've done the best I can  
To make them realize  
This is my life  
I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance

Here is my chance  
This is my chance

Tell my mother, tell my father  
I've done the best I can  
To make them realize  
This is my life  
I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance

Sometimes goodbye  
Is a second chance

_Sometimes goodbye_

_Is a second chance_

_Sometimes goodbye_

_Is a second chance_

Firestar - Hey, nice job for being the one to BRAEK MY DAUGHTER'S HEART!!! Judges?

**Graystripe - Yeah, man. That was coo'. I liked it, nice job dawg.**

**Ferncloud - I loved your voice and that was a fantastic song choice. Wonderful!**

**Tigerstar - Hm... It sounded a bit whiny. Work on that.**

Firestar - Okay! Now let's hear it for Crowfeather!

Crowfeather - This is for you Leafpool, even though I hate your guts. But this is true.

_My life is brilliant._

My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I can be with you.

Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Flying high,  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I can never be with you.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you.

Firestar - *sniff sniff* That was nice, Crowfeather. YOU'RE A COMPLETE JERKAZOID-- but it was really nice. Judges?

**Graystripe - Dawg, that was great. I loved your song and you just PAWN!!!**

**Ferncloud - That was beautiful, Crowfeather. I really loved it,**

**Tigerstar - Oh please, am I surrounded by emotional wrecks? Tough it up, Crowy!**

Firestar - Ooh, that's a burn on Crowfeather! Anyway, welcome Leafpool!

Leafpool - Thanks, Firestar. This is for everybody who still cares about me even after what happened and how much I'll miss them.

_I gotta say what's on my mind  
Something about us  
doesn't seem right these days  
Life keeps getting in the way  
Whenever we try, somehow the plan  
is always rearranged_

It's so hard to say  
But I've gotta do what's best for me  
You'll be ok..

I've got to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this  
world someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own way

Don't wanna leave it all behind  
But I get my hopes up  
and I watch them fall everytime  
Another colour turns to grey  
and it's just too hard to watch it all  
slowly fade away  
I'm leaving today 'cause I've  
gotta do what's best for me  
you'll be ok..  
I've got to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this  
world someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own way

_*****Yes, I know that I've skipped Troy's part, but there's no duets allowed!*****_

Firestar - *runs up and hugs Leafpool* I'll miss you too, punkin! *realizes everyone's watching* Er... Ahem. Judges?

**Graystripe - You were good. I liked the sincerity and your voice. Nice work.**

**Ferncloud - You clearly have all the talent of your sister. Fantastic job!**

**Tigerstar - HONESTLY!!! AM I THE ONLY ONE NOT WALLOWING IN MY OWN MISERY?!?!**

Leafpool - Geez, and you say we should tough it up.

Audience - OOOH!!!!

Firestar - Wow, burn! Next we have Jayfeather!

Jayfeather - Okay, so this is just story of my life. Have fun.

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone_

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines  
What's messed up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I walk alone  
I walk a...

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone...

Firestar - O.O Wow! Nice job! Judges, take it away.

**Graystripe - Dawg. That. Was. AWESOME!!! You totally stole da stage!**

**Ferncloud - I loved it! Very headstrong, and you did great!**

**Tigerstar - That was pretty good. I'd work a bit on hitting the tune more, but good.**

Firestar - Nice! So next we've got Lionblaze!

Lionblaze - So this is how I feel since I turned down Tigerstar. IN YOUR FACE!!!!

Tigerstar - Grr...

_Everybody's always talking at me  
Everybody's trying to get in my head  
I wanna listen to my own heart talking  
I need to count on myself instead_

Did you ever lose yourself to get what you want  
Did you ever get on a ride and wanna get off  
Did you ever push away the ones you should've held close  
Did you ever let go?  
Did you ever not know?

I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am  
I'll give it all I got, that is my plan  
Will I find what I lost?  
You know you can  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it  
I wanna make it right, that is the way  
To turn my life around, today is the day  
Am I the type of guy who means what I say?  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it

How will I know if there's a path worth taking?  
Should I question every move I make?  
With all I've lost my heart is breaking  
I don't wanna make the same mistake

Did you ever doubt your dream will ever come true

Did you ever blame the world and never blame you  
I will never try to live a lie again  
I don't wanna win this game if I can't play it my way

I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am  
(Who I am)  
I'll give it all I got, that is my plan  
(That's my plan)  
Will I find what I lost?  
You know you can  
(You know you can)  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on me

I wanna make it right, that is the way  
To turn my life around, today is the day  
Am I the type of guy who means what I say  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it

Oh,hold up  
Give me room to think  
Bring it on down  
Gotta work on my swing  
Gotta do my own thing  
Hold up

It's no good at all  
To see yourself and not recognize your face  
Out on my own, it's such a scary place

The answers are all inside of me  
All I gotta do is believe

I'm not gonna stop  
Not gonna stop 'til I get my shot  
That's who I am, that is my plan  
Will I end up on top?  
You can bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it  
You can bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it

I wanna make it right, that is the way  
To turn my life around, today is the day  
Am I the type of guy who means what I say  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it

You can bet on me

Firestar - Nice, Lionblaze! Judges?

**Graystripe - That was pretty coo', dawg. Work on your voice a bit more and you'll be good to go!**

**Ferncloud - I thought that was very good. I do agree with Graystripe, work on it a bit, but you're still great all the same.**

**Tigerstar - I would tell you that you suck because you dissed me. But that's not in the rules. Too bad. It was fine, that's all.**

Firestar - Ouch! Next up, Berrynose!

Berrynose - Hey peoples! So this is how I feel now that Honeyfern is...*sniff*...gone! *sob*

Firestar - *pats him on the back* Let's, uh, go to commercial.

_**COMMERCIALCOMMERCIALCOMMERCIALCOMMERCIALCOMMERCIALCOMMERCIAL**_

Firestar - And we're back with Warriors Idol! Singing for us now is Berrynose after an emotional breakdown! Let's hear it, Berrynose!

_The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight  
Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time  
I am here still waiting though I still have my doubts  
I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out_

I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain, there is healing  
In your name I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on  
I'm barely holdin' on to you

The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head  
I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead  
I still see your reflection inside of my eyes  
That are looking for a purpose, they're still looking for life

I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
with a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain, there is healing  
In your name, I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on  
I'm barely holdin' on to you

I'm hangin' on another day  
Just to see what you throw my way  
And I'm hanging on to the words you say  
You said that I will be OK

The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone  
I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home

I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
with a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain, there is healing  
In your name, I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on  
I'm barely holdin' on to you

I'm holdin' on

_I'm holdin' on_

_I'm holdin' on  
I'm barely holdin' on to you_

Firestar - Lovely, Berrynose. Judges!

**Graystripe - That was from da inside, dawg! Let's everybody give him a hand!**

****APPLAUSE APPLAUDSE****

**Ferncloud - *wipes away tear* Beautiful, simply beautiful.**

**Tigerstar - Stupid song, nice voice. Find a better song next time, and you'll be good to go.**

Firestar - And our last contestant, Sandstorm! Knock 'em dead, baby!

Sandstorm - Thanks everybody. And Firestar, don't call me that.

Firestar - Sorry.

_The real me is a southern girl with her Levis on and an open heart  
Wish I could save the world, like I was super girl  
The real me used to laugh all night lying in the grass just talking about love  
But lately I've been jaded life got so complicated_

I start thinking about it,  
I almost forgot what it was like  
To know what it feels like  
Cause with you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now  
Now that I'm with you  
With you, with you, with you  
Now that I'm with you

You speak and it's like a song  
And just like that all my walls come down  
It's like a private joke just meant for us to know  
I relate to you naturally  
Everybody else just fades away  
Sometimes it's hard to breathe  
Just knowing you found me

Cuz I start thinking about it,  
I almost forgot what it was like  
To know what love feels right  
Cause with you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now  
Now that I'm with you  
With you

Come and take me  
Love you save me  
Like nobody else  
Now I can be myself  
With you

With you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now  
Now that I'm with you

Firestar - Aww... Thanks, hon! Judges?

**Graystripe - Girl. I've never really liked you... BUT YOU PAWNED!!! GREAT JOB!!!**

**Ferncloud - That was good, Sandstorm. I like that song choice.**

**Tigerstar - Lame. So lame.**

Firestar - It's okay, sweetie, I still love you! *faces the camera* And now it's time for you to vote. Clan cats and Twolegs, vote for the top 4 contestants you want to move on to the next round. I'll see you next time on Warriors Idol! *breaks down to the American Idol music*

_____________________________________________________________________________

_I hoped you liked it! So please PLEASE review with your top 4. I'll be taking votes until June 14, which is the deadline. Thanks for reading, bye!!!_


	2. Author's Note

Dear Warriors American Idol readers,

Okay. I realize that the deadline has come and gone, but I need to get something through some people ears. I NEED YOUR VOTES!!!!! I'm not making the decision on my own; because I'm letting YOU, the Fanfiction public, vote your favorites. Only a couple people have actually voted, and thanks so much to them. Everyone else has just said things like, "Great job!" Thanks you guys, the support means a lot, but I NEED VOTES!!! If you understand, please read the first chapter, and review with your votes like so:

1. ___

2. ___

3. ___

4. ___

Just put your top four favorite contestants in the little space thingies. PLEASE VOTE.

Thanks a bunch!

The Amazing Teenage Disappearing Act ~~~ Macey the Invisible~~~


	3. Disclaimer!

OH NOOOESSSS!!!!! I forgot the Disclaimer!!! Well, here it is then:

Disclaimer: If I owned Warriors, Firestar and Spottedleaf would have never even looked at each other, the three would be Squirrelflight's kits, Leafpool would still be in the Clan, and Crowfeather wouldn't be an emotionless zombie. But that's just me, right?

The Amazing Teenage Disappearing Act ~~~ Macey the Invisible


	4. New Deadline

Dear readers,

I have to announce something! The new deadline is going to be June 28, the Sunday after Father's Day. After then, NO MORE VOTES FOR EPISODE ONE!!!

I know some of you-- okay, well; _all_ of you are very disappointed right now that I've only updated to tell you this, so I'm going to make it up to you a little bit by telling you the vote tallies that I've gotten! Yaaay!

Okay, so far Jayfeather's in the lead with 7 votes. Next, both with 5 votes, we've got Sandstorm and Leafpool. And finally in last is Crowfeather with 4 votes.

I hope that will satisfy you guys until the 28th. I'll try to update very soon after that. Thanks for being so patient and sending in all your votes! BYEZZZZZZ!!!!

The Amazing Teenage Disappearing Act ~~~ Macey the Invisible


	5. Chapter 2

_Yaaaaay! Chappie/Round 2!!! Yes, it did take a long, long, long, LONG time to put this up, but y'know, with the whole votes thingy? Yeah. So anyways, I hope you enjoy this! Thankies!_

_______________________________________________________________________________

Warriors American Idol

Round 2

Firestar - *on cell phone* Look, I can't really talk now! Yes, Onestar, I know you hate me an-- No, I swear I did not steal your Choco-Bub Fluffy Bear! *sees camera* I-I gotta go. I gotta go! All right, I-- Bye! *looks up, grins* Hello everybody! Welcome back to....

Audience - *shouts* WARRIORS IDOL!!!

Firestar - That's right! And....

~~lights go spooky~~

Firestar - *suspense voice* Your votes have been counted.

~~random shadowy guy hands him an envelope~~

Firestar - * looks at it* Well. *looks at contestants* Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, Crowfeather, and Lionblaze, step forward.

~~all do so~~

Firestar - I'm afraid you have all been eliminated. Good luck, you guys. Leaving Leafpool, Jayfeather, Berrynose, and Sandstorm!!! So let's kick this episode off with Jayfeather!

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming_

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face  
No one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
Never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life

Firestar - Great job Jayfeather! That was fantastic! Let's take it to the judges.

**Graystripe - Yo, dawg! Dat was hot, hot HOT!! Awesome job!**

**Ferncloud - I'll say, once again, your singing voice was fantastic! Still, you sound angry and over pressured in this song. Are you angry and over pressured, Jayfeather?**

Jayfeather - *high sarcasm* Uh, no, I'm just an ordinary cat with regular parents and nothing to do with a prophecy, OF COURSE I AM!!!

Firestar - Let it out, buddy. Let it out.

**Tigerstar - Well, the voicing was good. Liked the song. I'll say great job.**

Firestar - O.O Wow! That's a first! Next up, Leafpool!

_Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me_

Did you regret  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget

We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
At all

And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
I won't forget us

But somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About us

Firestar - *through tears* J-Judges? *sniff*

**Graystripe - That was great, dawg. Straight from da HEART!!!**

**Ferncloud - Perfect and flawless. Beautiful job, Leafpool!**

**Tigerstar - I guess I'll just have to accept that all your songs are self-pitying. Nice voice, nice job.**

~~APPLAUDSE APPLAUDSE APPLAUDSE~~

Firestar - Now, give it up for Sandstorm!

_I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we shared_

It was awesome, but we lost it  
It's not possible for me, not to care  
And now we're standing in the rain  
But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear

The 7 things I hate about you  
The 7 things I hate about you, oh you  
You're lame, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

It's awkward and it's silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology  
When you mean it, I'll believe it  
If you text it, I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh I'm not coming back  
You're taking 7 steps here

The 7 things I hate about you  
You're lame, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

And compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention  
The 7 that I like

The 7 things I like about you  
Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's  
When we kiss I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
Your hands in mine  
When we're intertwined, everything's alright  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I like most that you do  
You make me love you  
You do

Firestar - *speechless*

Sandstorm - Uh... *takes the mic* Judges?

**Graystripe - That was bold! Great job!**

**Ferncloud - Very touching, and spunky at the same time! Sensational!**

**Tigerstar - I guess better than last time. Nice.**

Firestar - And our last contestant, Berrynose!

_Sound the bugle now_

_Play it just for me  
As the seasons change, remember how I used to be  
Now I can't go on_

_I can't even start  
I've got nothing left, just an empty heart_

I'm a soldier, wounded so I must give up the fight  
There's nothing more for me

_Lead me away...  
Or leave me lying here_

Sound the bugle now 

_Tell them I don't care  
There's not a road I know that leads to anywhere  
Without light I fear that I will stumble in the dark  
Lay right down and decide not to go on_

Then from on high, somewhere in the distance  
There's a voice that calls

_Remember who your are  
If you lose yourself, your courage soon will follow_

So be strong tonight - remember who you are  
Yeah

_You're a soldier now - fighting in a battle  
To be free once more -Yeah, that's what I'm fighting for_

Firestar - Hm... Pretty nice! Judges?

**Graystripe - Yah dawg... Day was coo'. Good work!**

**Ferncloud - Interesting song choice, very good.**

**Tigerstar - I'm going to speak my mind-- again. That was **_**atrocious!**_** Just atrocious and nothing more.**

Audience - BOOOOO!!!

Berrynose - Ah, shaddup, Tigey.

**Tigerstar - Grrr...**

Audience - OOOH!!!

Firestar - THANK YOU BERRYNOSE!!! You have no idea how long I've wanted to say that! *faces the camera again* You've heard our contestants. Now it's time for you to vote. Send in the two out of this four that you want to proceed to the third and final round! Good night!

_____________________________________________________________________________

_Yaaay again! I hoped you liked that one, cuz I particularly loved Sandstorm's! Am I right? ^-^ So now I have some recognitions I'd like to make:_

_Number one to Oo-Rainpath-oO for suggesting that I make Tigerstar say the word 'atrocious'_

_Number two to Jayfeather Fan 19 for voting TWICE!!_

_And someone named VioletRose52 brought up something pretty dang cool! Now, along with your votes, you can send in song suggestions as to what the cats can sing in the next chapter! (She also gave me the idea to have Jayfeather sing Welcome To My Life)_

_So, everyone, thanks for reading and PLEASE REMEMBER TO VOTE THIS TIME!!! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ!!!! Okay. THANXBYE!!! xD_


	6. Chapter 3

_Hiya guyz!!! This has been very very fun so far! I'm having so much fun with this! HAHAHA!!! ^o^ And I'm acting like a complete blonde! __**(NO OFFENSE NO OFFENSE NO OFFENSE)**__ So anyways, thank you so much for sending in all your votes this time, and also thanks for the song suggestions! I have some honorable mentions at the bottom, so read read read to the end! R&R Pleezzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..............*falls asleep*_

_______________________________________________________________________________

Warriors American Idol

Round 3

Firestar - *on cell phone again* Yes, yes, I-- I DID NOT STEAL THAT D*** BEAR! *sees camera, freezes* Gottagobye. *hangs up, grins* Welcome back! It's...

Audience - WaRrIoRs IdOl!!!!

Firestar - ........... And I have no idea how you guys did that. Y'know, with the whole up and down thing... ANYWAY!!

~~~spooky lights~~~

Firestar - *spooky voice* Your votes have, once again, been counted. Mysterious shadowy man? The results please.

~~~Mysterious Shadowy Man (MSM for short now) gives him paper*

Firestar - *looks at it* Would Berrynose and Sandstorm step forward?

*both do so*

Firestar - I'm afraid you have both been disqualified. *runs over, hugs Sandstorm* I'M SO SORRY, BABY!!!

Sandstorm - Okay, A) Thanks, it's all right. And B), DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT?!?!?!?!?!

Firestar - Sorry. Anyways, so let's start off the last round with Jayfeather again!

_HEY!  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!_

4 Years you think for sure  
That's all you've got to endure  
All the cheesy flicks  
All the stuck-up chicks

_So superficial, so immature_

Then when you graduate,  
You take a look around and you say "Hey Wait!"  
This is the same as where I just came from,  
I thought it was over, Aw that's just great!

_:  
The whole dang world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's comin' next  
Who's got the money, who gets the honeys_

_Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess  
And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends...  
High School Never Ends  
_

_Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!_

Check out the popular kids  
You'll never guess what Jessica did!  
And how did Mary Kate lose all that weight?  
And Katie had a baby so I guess Tom's straight!

And the only thing that matters,  
Is climbing up that social ladder  
Still care about your hair and the car you drive  
Doesn't matter if you're 16 or 35

Reese Witherspoon, she's the Prom Queen  
Bill Gates, Captain of the chess team  
Jack Black, a clown  
Brad Pitt, the quarterback

_Seen it all before  
I want my money back!_

_The whole dang world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's comin' next_

_Who's in the clubs and who's on the drugs_

_Who's throwing up before they digest_

_And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
And you still listen to the same junk you did back then_

_High School Never Ends  
_

_Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!  
_

_The whole dang world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's comin' next  
Who's got the money, who gets the honeys_

_Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess  
_

_And I still don't have the right look_

_And I still have the same freak friends_

_And I'm pretty much the same as I was back then..._

_High School Never Ends_

_Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh_

_HEY!  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!_

_***So much applause, Firestar, Graystripe, Ferncloud, and Tigerstar were knocked out of their seats. All the elders broke their hearing aids.***_

**Graystripe - DUDE, YOU TOTALLY PAWNED!!!!!! THERE IS NO DOUBT YOU DERSERVE TO BE UP HERE!!!! WHOOT!!!**

**Ferncloud - That has got to be one of the greatest performances that I've seen on this stage. Wonderful!**

**Tigerstar - I'm going to talk like an adult. I thought...**

_*****SUSPENSE SUSPENSE SUSPENSE***_

**Tigerstar - ... You were fantastic!**

_***More seat-dislodging, hearing-aid-shattering applause, only so much louder, it broke Midnight's hearing aid all the way out on Canada.***_

Firestar - O.O Oh. My. HOLY GOOD GOD SUGARHONEYICEDTEA!!!! Tigerstar liked somebody?!?! I'm dreaming, I gotta be dreaming, FIREY WAKE UP!!!

**Tigerstar - Uh, Firey? We're still rolling.**

Firestar - *looks back, pauses* *grins* Now wasn't that something! Now let's hear it for Leafpool!

_(spoken) Mama, papa, forgive me_

_Out of sight, out of mind_

_Out of time to decide_

_Do we run? _

_Should I hide_

_For the rest of my life_

Can we fly? 

_Do we stay?_

_We could lose we could fail  
And the more minutes take  
To make plans, or mistakes_

30 minutes, the blink of the night  
30 minutes to alter our lives

_30 minutes to make up my mind  
30 minutes to finally decide  
30 minutes to whisper your name  
30 minutes to shelter the blame  
30 minutes of bliss, 30 lies  
30 minutes to finally decide_

Carousels in the sky  
That we shape with our eyes  
Under shade silhouettes casting  
Shapes crying rain

Can we fly do I stay  
We could lose, we could fail  
Either way, options change  
Chances fail, trains derail.

30 minutes, the blink of the night  
30 minutes to all of our lives

_30 minutes to make up my mind  
30 minutes to finally decide  
30 minutes to whisper your name  
30 minutes to show her the blame  
30 minutes of bliss, 30 lies  
30 minutes to finally decide_

To decide, to decide, to decide, to decide, to decide, to decide, to decide, to decide

_To decide_

**(AN: Okay, before you say anything about how weird that song was, just make a new tab, go on youtube and search Leafpool : 30 Minutes. You'll hear the song and it is one of the most beautiful things I have ever heard. Just wanted to say that for Leafy.)**

**Graystripe - Dawg, that was amazin'. Just full of emotion and it really went with you. Great job!**

**Ferncloud - All I can say is that I'm speechless. In the good way!**

**Tigerstar- I'm gonna say that I liked it better than your last two songs. I think it was just about what's happened rather than how you feel about what happened. Cause we all know I could care less about how you feel.**

Audience - OOOOH!!!

Leafpool - Eh, whatev. We know it's all in your head. Don't we, guys?

Audience - *laughter laughter laughter*

**Tigerstar - Grrrr.........**

Firestar - *recovering from shock from Leafpool's song* O-okay, Clans! It's time for you to vote. This last decision will determine the next...

Audience - WaRrIoRs IdOl!!!!!

Firestar - Again, I have no idea how you did that. GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY!!!! *runs offstage to help Sandstorm hug the daylights out of Leafpool*

_____________________________________________________________________________

_Yaaaay! It's almost done! And I hope that a lot of you will go on YouTube and listen to that song before you become too judgmental. Vote with the one cat you want to be the next--_

_Random audience - WARRIORS IDOL!!!_

_I thought I got rid of you guys when the story ended!! Well, here are some honorable mentions I'd like to make:_

_To... Oh no I forgot! OH NOOOOO!!! Argh! . _

_Well, I remember one of them. Person One (I forgot their name .) suggested that I have Jayfeather sing High School Never Ends. If you are Person One and you are reading this, I AM SO SORRY!!!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO FORGET YOU!!!!_

_Okay, so that's it! R&R AND PLEASE VOTE!!!! Okay, THANXBYE!!!_


	7. Chapter 4

_Well, here it is. The last round of Warriors American Idol. The final chappie. The End._

_..................................._

_WAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!! I'll miss this annoying, stressing, too-many-freakin'-votes story!! But oh well, voting is good. But you can only vote on other American Idol fanfics from now on, I guess. *sniff sniff* *sad sad*_

Warriors American Idol

4th And Final Episode

Firestar - Hellooooo Clans! Welcome, everyone, to the fourth and final round of...

Audience - WaRrIoRs AmErIcAn IdOl!!!

Firestar - AGAIN WITH THE WEIRD UPPY-DOWNY THINGS????

Camera guy who you can't see - Ahem?

Firestar - *shakes himself* Right. Lights!

~~~spooky lights~~~

Firestar - *spooky voice* Your votes, for the last time, have been counted. The next Warriors Idol will be...

~suspense~suspense~suspense~

Firestar - ...Leafpool...

Audience - YAAAAAY!!!

Firestar - *agitated at being interrupted* OR Jayfeather!

Audience - Oh...

Firestar - God, you people... Anyways! *spooky voice once again* Your votes have been counted. Mysterious Shadowy Man? *looks straight at the camera melodramatically* The results.

~~~MSM hands him an envelope, then returns to his shadowy corner~~~

Firestar - *looks at the envelope* *looks up* ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, WindClan, and other cats with no value-- please put you hands together for the Warriors Idol...

...................................................

Firestar - JAYFEATHER!!!!!!!!

Audience - YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!! *APPLAUDS SO LOUDLY THAT EVERY SINGLE GEEZER OUT THERE HAD A SHATTERED HEARING AID*

~~~Leafpool shakes hands **(AN: Oh, I mean, paws)** with Jayfeather, Jayfeather breaks out the wave~~~

Firestar - Congratulations, Jayfeather! A job well done! Now what do our judges have to say to you after this?

**Graystripe - Dawg, you just PAWN!!! We've all agreed that YOU, Jayfeather, ROCKED THIS STAGE!!!**

_~~~APPLAUSE---APPLAUSE---APPLAUSE~~~_

**Ferncloud - I can honestly say that you deserve every compliment we've given you, every triumph you've had, and most certainly this place as this year's Warriors Idol!!!**

_~~~MORE APPLAUSE---MORE APPLAUSE---MORE APPLAUSE~~~_

**Tigerstar - I'm not going to lie. You are a fantastic performer. You should be proud of yourself; you know it's hard to get a compliment out of me. Great job.**

_~~~EVEN MORE APPLAUSE---EVEN MORE APPLAUSE---EVEN MORE APPLAUSE~~~_

Firestar - Great, great! *faces audience* And now it's time for the grand finale. Cats of all Clans: We give you Jayfeather, the all-new WARRIORS IDOL!!!

_In this farewell  
There's no blood  
There's no alibi  
'Cause I've drawn regret  
From the truth  
Of a thousand lies._

So let mercy come  
And wash away...

What I've done.  
I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become.  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done.

Put to rest  
What you thought of me.  
While I clean this slate  
With the hands  
Of uncertainty.

So let mercy come  
And wash away...

What I've done.  
I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become.  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done.

For what I've done  
I start again  
And whatever pain may come.  
Today this ends  
And forgiving what I've done.

I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become.  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done  
What I've done  
Forgiving

_What I've done_

_~~~SO MUCH APPLAUSE I'M NOT EVEN GOING TO DESCRIBE IT~~~_

Jayfeather - Thanks so much everybody! But let's not forget our wonderful author!

_**Macey-the-Invisible - *walks onstage waving and grinning***_

_~~~APPLAUSE---APPLAUSE---APPLAUSE~~~_

_**Macey-the-Invisible - Hey everybody! I have recognitions to make! (And I remember them this time!)**_

_**To Christian Exodia - For voting for Jayfeather 100 times!! And for putting up with me and my anger management!**_

_**And to everyone who's ever reviewed on this story! (Yes, I'm listing EVERYONE.)**_

_**To...**_

_**Coby Cullen**_

_**Annabeth Swan**_

_**Wintersky101**_

_**Dawmoon and Dusksun**_

_**Linzerj**_

_**Mosshadow**_

_**Jayfeatherfan19**_

_**Moonstream-Sunstripe**_

_**Oo-Rainpath-oO**_

_**Blackcloud-river**_

_**VioletRose52**_

_**XxXxSkyheartxXxX**_

_**Snowflower of SwiftClan**_

_**Zeus777**_

_**Bookaholic226**_

_**Ambereye of AmberClan**_

_**And my FIRST EVER voter on this fanfic..... Jasmineclaw!!! And also for my annoying sister whose opinion I asked for when votes were scarce. Thanks sissy!**_

_**Annoying Sissy Lea - WHATEV!!!**_

_**Well. Isn't she charming?**_

_**Thank you everybody and I hope you had a fantastic time reading...**_

**Audience - WaRrIoRs AmErIcAn IdOl!!!!!**

_**Thank you!**_

**Tigerstar - Well, I thought it was **_**atrocious.**_

_**SHUT UP!!!**_


End file.
